deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Justice Brigade Force
Justice Brigade Force is the Modern Deadly Alliance, the team member of Tek Police Force and one of twenty Peacekeeper Teams of the Peacekeepers Initiatives. When no other police force to handle such heavy crimes and brutal terrorisms, the Justice Brigade Force is the only force to fight dangerous crime and bust most wanted criminals using their taser and rubber bullets weaponry and some serious improved police tactics, everything done by the Book of Law. Origins In Anthropolis in the Modern Age of Antichthon, Yosemite Slimnewt was a top decorated police officer in the city for forty years until he retires when his final days of being a good cop had come to an end, receiving a farewell party and a lifetime reward: a collection of old police badges and the old western revolver like the ones from his old great-grandfather. After a retirement party, Slimnewt went to the old cottage at old district where he can relax and enjoy his retirement while missing the good old days. But when the union have voted to allow the police force to go on strike and the commissioner hospitalized, Slimnewt was about to find out what has happened but he was attacked by a local criminal gang but barely survived with his revolver and gunned them down. However, his own cottage was burned down to ground and his retirement was ruined! Even his complete collection of police badges were damaged and tons of photo albums except his family photos were destroyed, leaving him upset and very super angry. With the police went on strike and crime rates skyrocketed, Slimnewt stepped out from his retirement as he grabbed his old revolver and wore his great-granddaddy's old cowboy vest and then heading back to city to put an end on crime once and for all. Four weeks later and police strike continues, he named himself as Chief Commander Slimnewt and established his own police station at the old building on the corner of Main Street in the city. He did all the arrest by himself, using with his customized revolver of taser and unlimited handcuffs. However, he needed police officers to patrol the streets but all of them were layoff'd, except a small number of police officers who were volunteered themselves to keep the city in order and so he put some leaflets to them to join his only most active police force in the city. Only eight have joined his station and their first job was simple but challenging: stop all criminal activities in Anthropolis until the commissioner returned from the hospital and the police strike ended by helping the civilians and emergency workers, solve cases, rescue the hostages, and foiling terrorisms which they battled against Black Arms, The Vandalz, and the Kingpins. After the crime rates was rapidly decreasing and the city was slowly recovered for two months, they uncovered the conspiracy going on between the police and the mayor's office and it was about the unsolved case that happened around fifty years ago. A case that it have been left in cold and nobody were able to solve it until now. It was up to Chief Commander Slimnewt and his unit to solve the case once and for all and bring those conspirators to justice whatever it takes. The first clue from the file was to find the person who knows about the conspiracy but fortunately, a made-man broke the code and wanted to testify to the federal agents so they have to protect him from being assassinated by the mafia gang. With the witness escorted, they continue the case as they followed one of the mayor's advisers to the warehouse which it was place where the incident began years ago. They overheard conversation between the mafia gang and the mayor's officials, talking about the police strike that had been weakened the city's protection against criminals and give the mafia more power in politics by remove the commissioner and replace with their own and their lawyer as the new city judge and then firing the police officers and replaced them with their goons permanently. With their evil plan uncovered and recorded, they've sent it to the federal investigators and Internal Affairs but suddenly, they had a breakthrough for the case. Several witnesses and whistleblowers came out to testify about the case and against the corrupted mayor and the mafia but Chief Commander Slimnewt and his unit is the only available force to protect them as they escorted to the safe house and defended them from the mafia and the Vandalz. After a series of massive breakthroughs, Chief Commander Slimnewt and his unit were authorized to arrest many key suspects of that case as they're getting closer and closer to the truth and justice will be delivered. Using their customized taser weaponry, they've taken them down and collected the evidences from the mafia don's mansion. With enough evidence, they were now authorized to arrest the mafia don and the corrupt mayor if necessary unless there is an approval from the superior court. Tracking them down at the apparent abandoned apartment, Chief Commander Slimnewt, despite being asked to go back to his station, and his unit raided the building and captured the mafia don and his henchmen at the meeting room but there was no sign of the corrupted mayor except a mysterious leader so Chief Commander Slimnewt goes after him alone, chasing down through the tunnel until reaching the mayor's office and stopping the mastermind. But when he catches up with the mysterious mastermind, he unmasked him and revealed that it was a former mayor of Anthropolis who was the main suspect all the time! Knowing the truth, the former mayor wants to make huge developments for his city to ensure his administration intact as long he paid the debts to the mobs because he had a financial problem and made promises with them which he was broke and desperate and all he wants was getting his money back until he was fired from office and a snap election was happened, losing his public supports and popularity all in once. Then, he kidnapped the real mayor to take over his place and cut off the funding to the police to get his money back and pay the mafia back. With the truth and the ex-mayor's confession finally came out, they've arrested the ex-mayor and brought the conspirators into custody at the hands of the federal agency and the Internal Affairs. Case closed. The ex-mayor and the mafia gang are thrown in jail after the trial and the police strike was over with the commissioner is back in full health from the hospital. Chief Commander Slimnewt and his unit were hailed as Heroes of Anthropolis, receiving medals for their brave actions against rising crimes while a police strike. Chief Commander Slimnewt was offered by the commissioner to take over his place but he declined and only did to end the crime by himself if it wasn't a group of brave police officers. Instead, he was offered to joined the Peacekeepers Initiatives as one of twenty Peacekeeper Teams and they're gladly to accepted the offer to fight some more crime and criminals to bust. They moved their headquarters from Anthropolis, Antichthon to Prime Hill City, United States of America, a perfect place to reduce the heaviest crime rate in the city with their old fashion way what the PHCPD couldn't. Team Members Chief Commander Yosemite Slimnewt A Lizardfolk-like Newt is a leader of the Justice Brigade Force. Chief Commander Yosemite Slimnewt was a decorated police officer who have spent his entire lifetime to keep the streets safe and protect and stopping crimes and solved cases until his retirement came to him after forty years of service. But when his retirement was ruined by criminal gangs, Yosemite stepped out of his retirement and became a chief of his own police unit to fight crime once again. He wears his old cowboy vest and carry his good old fashioned revolver, customized with taser shots and rubber bullets. Gerry Valleyco A Lizardfolk-like Gecko with a Californian accent is a rookie member of the unit. Gerry Valleyco is a enthusiastic and overjoying rookie cop who loves to fight crime in the name of justice, catching bad guys and thrown them into jail but his clumsiness creates a mayhem he created during his chasing on criminals on foot and on the road, although he did a fine job on the case. When the police is on strike, Officer Valleyco continues to work with the law to keep the street safe until Chief Commander Slimnewt recruited him and joined the only active police unit in the force. Chucko Tropicoleon A Lizardfolk-like Chameleon is Gerry Valleyco's partner. Chucko Tropicoleon is also a rookie cop but he's very known of busting up arms and drug deals at back alleys and small streets until he busted a drug lord and solved the case. When the police was on strike, Officer Tropicoleon continues to bust some illegal deals until he joined the only active police unit led by Chief Commander Slimnewt and teamed up with Officer Valleyco. He may be lazy but his groovy mood keeps him moving on the job and likes donuts with tropical flavor. Reese Bunnystar The Anthro-Rabbit is a former member of a SWAT Team. Before she became a SWAT member, Reese Bunnystar wants to be a police officer in her hometown and stopping small petty crimes and helping good people. Later, she decided to go danger when she went to the academy school for SWAT and passed and joined one of SWAT teams. But when the police went on strike, Bunnystar was about to return to her officer duty though she was off-duty officer until she joined Chief Commander Slimnewt's unit and reinstated as the only SWAT team member of the group. Franklin Nickelfox The Anthro-Fox is the Ace Detective of the unit. From a former skilled informant to a charming police investigator, Franklin Nickelfox was a prime detective of a downtown district who can solve any case, from stolen jewelry case to missing victim case to vice cases. But when the police went on strike, Detective Nickelfox became a private detective for moment until he joined Chief Commander Slimnewt's police station where it's the only active police force in the city so he can solve few remaining cases on his desk. His favorite vehicle is a red sports car but he doesn't like when his car gets wrecked in the middle of high-speed chase. Austin Plainbird The Avian-like Australian Plainhead is a second-year police officer of the unit. Austin Plainbird worked at police station in the residential district. He worked on arrest reports, Miranda Rights, rules and registrations, and everything done by the book; everything is like ordinary days to him. But when the police went on strike, he received many complaint reports from the public when there are no police on the streets and crime rate was skyrocketed and that is until Chief Commander Slimnewt stepped in and asked him to join the only most active police unit in the city. Not only working on the desk, Officer Plainbird was sent into action with Officer Valleyco and Officer Tropicoleon to foil their crime. George Shepherdon The Anthro-Dog-like German Shepherd is a top street patroller of the unit. Officer George Shepherdon had made many arrests on their charges of high-speed, illegal street races, and suspicion on arms trafficking and slave trades. He kept the roads and highways clean from crime but when the police went on strike. Officer Shepherdon continued his job despite being unwilling layoff'd by the commissioner until he joined Chief Commander Slimnewt's unit to restore order in the city. He loves motorcycles but anyone who messes his own powerful motorbike, he'll give them an example by damaging their ride a bit with his steel baton and saw-off shotgun. And you don't wanna mess with him either. Bobby Bumpercat The Anthro-Bobcat is a single riot unit of the group. Bobby Bumpercat was a member of the police riot squad in the city, easing the tension on the street to keep the peace unless there was provocation from either side. But when the police went on strike, riot spread all across the city and Bobby was the only one to stop the rioting and looting with only his baton and riot shield and that is until four police officers sent by Chief Commander Slimnewt to stop the rioting and restore order in the shopping mall. After the riot and looting were defused for the moment, Bobby joined the only most active police unit in the city to get them "bump" them down to the ground with his old fashion defensive way. Olivia Orcana The Aquatoid-like Orca is a hard-lining police officer of the unit. Officer Olivia Orcana came from the seaside district where she stopped petty crimes on the beachside shopping and busting small illegal drug deals all by herself due to her muscle and strength which she had been in the outdoor fitness every weekend. When the police strike happened, Officer Orcana continues her duty despite all officers to take a day and she won't let the crime spree happened in her district until she was called by Chief Commander Slimnewt to join the only most active police force in the city and she was happily to accept the offer. Inspirations * Inspired from Lizard Cops created by naysu from deviantArt, Disney's Zootopia/Zootropolis and Virtua Cop series. Category:Database Category:Modern Deadly Alliance Category:Tek Police Force Category:Peacekeepers Initiative